Madoka Kaname vs Ahzek Ahriman
Madoka Kaname vs Ahzek Ahriman is a What If? Death Battle. Description Warhammer 40k vs Madoka Magica. Two powerful sorcerers clash, is Ahzek's psyker power powerful enough to finish this unbeatable foe? Interlude Wiz: Why are we even doing this battle, they literally have like nothing in common with each other. Boomstick: Because magic, Wiz. Wiz: That's not a connection! Boomstick: Maaagiiccc! Wiz: That's still not a reason! Boomstick: Shut up Wiz! Wiz: I need a reason first! Boomstick: Well, we're running out of things to throw at Madoka. Wiz: Was that so hard? Boomstick: Yes! Madoka Kaname, the 14 Year old who's killed way too many goddamn people in this series. Wiz: And Ahzek Ahriman, Sorcerer of the Red Cyclops. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their Weapons, Armour and Skills to find out who would win...a Death Battle. Madoka Kaname Wiz: Madoka was 14 years old, when she found her in a strange dream, watching a mysterious girl fight an Eldritch Abomination. From this- Boomstick: Her life got flipped-turned upside down, and I'd like to take a minute, just sit right there, I'll tell you how she became a literal god. Right after, she met that girl and an alien space ferret, then found her and her friend stuck in a witch's lair. However, she got saved, from a girl named Mami Tomoe. Who saved her from the bitch ho. Wiz: Best you could come up with? Boomstick: Shut up. Her and Kyubey introduced both to becoming girls of magic. In order to do so, they had to ask Kyubey to grant a wish and then be given Soul Gems, Madoka chose this, quite ecstatic. And then her Mami dies, Kyoko comes, Sayaka turns into a witch, then Kyoko kills the witch at the cost of her own life, and a whole lot of shit. Call her Adam Jensen, as she never asked for this. Except female, and 14, and isn't a cyborg, and has ma-''' Wiz: She then makes a wish, which turns her into a god. '''Boomstick: Goddammit, why is it when I ask for a wish that terrible things happen to me. Seriously, ask for one beer from a genie and suddenly half the world is on fire. Wiz: Who knows? More important question, who cares? Anyways, she created a world safe for magical girls, but she must fight the witch form of herself, Kriemhild Gretchen. Boomstick: What is up with that name. Wiz: Despite being a literal goddess, she still has weaknesses, one of them is that when were Soul Gem is broken, she dies and she is forced to wear it. Blows to it will also deal immense pain towards Madoka, however, it is very difficult to break, as it is a literal comet. Boomstick: She's also fourteen, making her very naive, speaking of which, I need to go delete some files. Wiz: That's sick. Anyways, Madoka is quite powerful. In her ultimate form, she's powerful enough to kill Gretchen, a being larger than the earth in one single hit with her faster than light arrow. So she's not one to be underestimated. Madoka: If someone tells me that it's wrong to hope, I'll tell them they're wrong every time. Ahzek Ahriman Wiz: Ahzek Ahriman is a Chaos S- Boomstick: SPEHSS MAHREEN! Wiz: *''Sigh*'' Yes Boomstick, and is also the most powerful sorcerer of the Thousand Sons Legion after Magnus the Red. Wiz: He was born on Terra in the 30thh Millennium, among the wealthy tribes of the Achaemenid Empire. Boomstick: Well, looks like Crimeheld Gretchen or whatever has been surpassed in hardest name to pronounce. Wiz: It's Kriemheld. Anyways, the kings of this empire had allied with The God Emperor during the Unification Wars, sparing Ahriman's tribes mostly of the horrors of the atomic wars and proto-Astartes invasions during this time. After the Emperor's victory, and Terra's alliance with Mars, Ahriman and his twin brother Ohrmuzd- Boomstick: What's up with all these difficult names! Wiz: Who knows, Boomstick. Who knows. Anyways, they were selected to be installed within the ranks of the Sp- Boomstick: SPEHSS MAHREENS Wiz: What is up with you today? Boomstick: I don't know. Wiz: Well, he was selected to be within the ranks of the Legiones Astartes, specifically in the Thousand Sons. The Ahriman brothers traveled to the stars with the Emperor during the Great Crusade. But five years in the expedition, something happened to the Thousand Sons. They began gaining psychic abilities but these camewith a terrible cost of flesh changes. Over time these changes became so bad that many members of the Imperium suggested that the Thousand Sons should be disbanded. However, once the Crusade reached Magnus from Prospero, who became the Primarch of the Thousand Sons, he seemingly destroyed the threats of the flesh changes. But only a fraction of the affected marines had survifved, one of these was Ahzek's twin brother. Wiz: Ahriman rose to the position of Chief Librarian of the legion, Commander of the elite Sekhmet, leader of the legion's most powerful cult among other things at the same time. Boomstick: Remember kids, if you spend enough time in the library, you too can shoot out psychic bolts of insanity from out of your hand. Wiz: However, Magnus pisses off Ahriman within a meeting and other things. And when he finds out aboutthe things Magnus has been keeping from him and the Legion, info about the flesh changes, a deal with the Chaos Gods, etc. He then led the Thousand Sons from Magnus and led them into a defence on their homeworld, this doomed battle would be known as the Burning of Prospero. Boomstick: Despite him knowing that knowledge would be destroyed, he still did it, vowing to restore all of it, at any cost. He also knew that only one person could change the fate of the Thousand Sons on Prospero, Magnus, who refused several times. What an asshole. So, he issued orders to the surviving legionaries for a final stand. Wiz: When he sensed the presence of Othere Wyrdmake within the horde of Space Wolves, Ahriman made psychic contact with him, they dueled until Ahriman gained the upper hand, using this opportunity to dump the truth towards Othere. Boomstick: He then instead of releasing Wyrdmake and potentially allow him to tell the Space Wolves of the truth, decided to cast Wyrdmake's soul to Daemons of the Warp. What an asshole. Wiz: He then was willing to accept the consequences of this action, and knowing that the death of his legion and himself was inevitable. However, Magnus finally decided to enter the battle, entering a duel with the Primarch of the Space Wolves, allowing Ahriman to gather the rest of the Thousand Sons to the Great Pyramid of Tizca. He then learned that Magnus, unsure of his fate, but knowing that Ahriman would survive and granted Ahriman, the Book of Magnus, his own tome filled with his collected knowledge and sorcerous power. Wiz: He also gave Ahriman a huge burst of power as he died, using Ahriman as a conduit to the rest of the Thousand Sons, he and the other Thousand Sons vanished from Prospero. Wiz: After being transported, he found himself upon a world that would be known as the Planet of Sorcerers, where he reunited with the survivors of the legion and Magnus as a being of energy. Ahriman then with the Book of Magnus and with the senior sorcerors of the Thousand Sons, created a spell to rid the Thousand Son's flesh change curse. This would be known as the Rubric of Ahriman, and it didn't go so well. Boomstick: There was so much power involved, that it essentially vaporized the Thousand Sons, but it sealed all joints of their armor, preventing them from escaping their armor. Sort of like being dead, but alive, Schrodinger's SPEHSS MAHREENS. Wiz: To say Magnus was furious would be an understatement, if it weren't for the intervetion of Magnus, Ahriman and the rest of the sorcerers would've been obliterated. They were instead exiled. He then eventually, decided to ally between the Prodigal Sons and the Black Legion. Now during the millenia, he has been raiding ancient museums, libraries and anything to find data, artifacts or people who can help him gain mastery over sorcery. He creates cults in dozens of worlds, granting them power until they have found something to satisfy his demands. He then slaughters them. Boomstick: What an asshole. Wiz: He also attempted to enter the Black Library of Chaos, having a vast collection of forbidden lore. Despite summoning a beast from the warp that easily outsizes any battleship. He failed within his mission. Boomstick: Despite this, he is incredibly powerful, being an Alpha Psyker, he can bring entire planets into his mental command, and has mastered every art of psyker discipline. Wiz: These include Biomancy, Divination, Pyromancy, Telekinesis and Telepathy, Daemonology, etc. Biomancy allows him to do things like rapidly accelerate the pulse and blood pressure of an enemy until their heart and brain explode, boiling the blood of an enemy until they go ablaze, transmuting his arm into living metal, rip the life force of an enemy and harness it for himself, regeneration to a molecular level and increasing his already impressive speed and strength. Wiz: Divination, allowing him to see into the future, Pyromancy, that can turn himself into a pure flame, setting his enemies souls ablaze, setting the air aflame, cause a blinding flash, incinerate and melt his foes instantly. Boomstick: Telekinesis, allowing him to cross distances in a blink of an eye, jam machinery, cause a devastating shockwave from essentially clapping, create a barrier of shimmering energy that can deflect blows, and tear between reality and the warp, unleashing powerful energies. Wiz: Telepathy, that allows him to mind control, cause hallucinations and terror, shred the mind of his foes with a howl of psychic energy and obscuring him from his foe's sight. Boomstick: And due to being a Chaos Sorcerer of Tzeentch, he can create bolts of raw chaos energy, cause his foes to mutate rapidly, and those who survive this become a twisted fleshy abominations, warp the flow of time, unleash waves of warp flame, bolts that cause rapid mutation, melt flesh and vaporize metal, spontaneous combustion, a portal to the warp that sucks his enemies into oblivion, causing a scenario within their mind in which they ally with the chaos allowing Ahzek to retrieve info and implant suggestions and alter memories, a storm of pink and blue flames that mutate his foes into also fleshy abominations. He also can engulf his foe with warp-fire, prevent others from using their sorcerous power by reaching within their mind, also seeing into the future, gaining superior planning for attacks from Tzeentch himself, and causing a burning gaze, leaving his enemy looking away. Boomstick: Holy fucking shit! Where do I sign up? Wiz: These powers are increased in potency and can be used simultaneously by the Black Staff, an arcane force weapon, that rends reality itself apart, destroying anything it comes in contact to. Wiz: He also has a bolt pistol that can fire an explosive bolt, explosing within contact. Being able to reduce bodies into mere fragments. He uses specific Inferno Bullets, that releases arcane energy upon impact. Boomstick: He also has standard power armor, composed of Adamantium, Plasteel plates encased in Ceramite, and contains life support and other such things, that enhances Ahzek's already superhuman strength and speed. This armour is even to be used to go areas that can reach the temperatures of the sun. Wiz: He's powerful enough to take down 5 sorcerers in only 5 heartbeats, scout an entire spaceship instantly, stop light and feel every individual particle with his telekinesis, telepathically possess hundreds of- Boomstick: SPEHSS MAHREENS Wiz: *Sigh* and telepathically overpower 36 sorcerers, disintegrate everything thrown at him at the atomic level during his weakest. He can also control an opponent's nervous sytem, witness an entire battle before it happens, and preventing his ship from getting blown up via seeing the future and even knowing the name of the ship to do so before it occurs, considered a rift in reality, matching Eldar Harlequins, that can blitz Marines with Mach 2 reactions in physical speed in close combat, react faster than a Harlequin at point black despite being surprise attacked, tank a plasma explosion with the same heat as the sun without his armour with little to no injuries, create a room full of copies fully capable of wielding his power, fighting an Eldar Shadowseer who's movement distorts reality, and every blow between the two is destroying reality around them, telepathically read hundreds of thousands of minds at once and exhibiting time control and the ability to remove him and others from reality. Boomstick: Goddammit, what a badass. Too bad he'll die to Madoka. Wiz: Shut up Boomstick. Anyways Ahzek is considered one of the most powerful psykers of WH40K and rightfully so. Ahzek Ahriman: The only good is knowledge and the only evil is ignorance. Announcement Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle Deep within space, in a battleship lays Ahzek Ahriman, frusturated from not gaining the information of the Black Library. Suddenly, reality tears open, opening the warp sucking Ahriman in. Ahriman: What the-'' He immediately awakens into an unknown land. ''Ahriman: What? He immediately dusts himself and rises up. Unbeknownst to him, he is within a witch lair, and someone is following him. She prepares an arrow, ready to fire upon Ahriman. She releases it, the arrow rapidly accelerating towards Ahriman, however it slightly misses Ahriman. This alerts Ahriman towards her location, as he quickly turns around, firing deadly swarms of doom bolts towards the location. Madoka gracefully dodges, and lands in front of Ahriman, charging up an arrow. Fight! Ahzek Ahriman proceeds to shoot at Madoka with bullets, enhanced with arcane power. She dodges them, but the arcane explosion knocks her forward. Ahriman capitalizes quickly with a torrent of psychic flames. Luckily, Madoka gets her footing and dodges. She then quickly shoots out a rain of arrow towards Ahriman. Ahriman: Hmph. Ahriman holds her volley of arrows within his psychic grasp, before shooting them all back towards Madoka, with a few bullets within his boltgun. He then uses his abilities to witness into the future, he notices Madoka turning into a new form. While in real time, Madoka shoots out an arrow towards Ahriman. He sees Ultimate Madoka obliterate him with an arrow with faster than light speed, as he quickly parries the arrow with a doombolt. He focuses upon real time, and then unleashes a Telekine Dome, blocking him from Madoka's assault. He immediately focuses upon renewing his endurance, along with using the warp to heighten his extreme speed and power. He then reaches upon Madoka's mind, causing him to disappear with a trace. Madoka is unaware while shooting a continual barrage of arrows causing arcane explosions upon the barrier. He immediately uses Gate of Infinity, teleporting him right behind her. He quickly shoots out a Doombolt, the raw chaos energy seemingly destroying Madoka. Ahriman: Pathetic. He walks away slowly away from the battlefield. She then rises up, glowing white as she proceeds to transform into her goddess form and rises up within the sky. She quickly charges her arrow and fires, the arrow moving through speeds faster than light, ready to annihilate Ahriman. He only laughs, immediately stopping the arrow in midair and then releases it, leaving it to drop on the floor harmlessly. She retaliates with more and more arrows, Ahriman slowly losing his ability to deflect them all. He charges one last spell but is seemingly interrupted from the arrows exploding upon his location. Madoka flies down, making sure that he hasn't survived. He isn't in any form of reality. Madoka: Finally it is over. She returns back to her normal form and walks away. Ahriman quickly moves out of the void, Madoka tries to go into Ultimate form but he activates Twisting Path, showing her a path as a corrupted force of Chaos, stunned from the visions. Ahriman reaches deep within her mind, gaining all the knowledge within her. Ahriman: A soul gem? He quickly with telepathy, moves the soul ring upon her finger, reverting back into its true form, the size of a comet. Ahriman: This is going to take a while. Ahriman walks up to it and starts pointing his Black Staff at it, rending reality and parts of the Soul Gem apart, causing Madoka to continually scream in pain. Eventually, it finally shatters, releasing Madoka's soul. Ahriman quickly absorbs it within his Black Staff, feeling the amazing sorcerous power surging within his body. K.O.! Ahzek walks away, having a new goal, finding Kyubey. Results Boomstick: Holy shit! Ding Dong the Witch is dead! Madoka finally loses! Ahzek accidentally destroys the embodiment of hope! We're going to get stormed by obese neckbeards! Wiz, tell us how he won. Wiz: Don't tell me to do my job. Anyways, Ahriman easily trumped Madoka in base form, being- Boomstick: Harder, better, faster, stronger. Wiz: Yes Boomstick. And having more arcane power, experience, just about everything. While her goddess form is powerful, it is heavily unlikely she would get the opportunity of doing so, as Ahzek Ahriman is not the one to toy with his opponents and with his ability to see into the future and telepathy, he could easily stop Madoka. Boomstick: Even if she did, Ahriman can still mind control her, and while her bow can shoot faster than light arrows and would definitely annihilate Ahriman if given the chance. Ahriman can stop light during his weakest form and while using three forms of psyker discipline, so it's more than likely Ahriman is capable of stopping her FTL arrows. Wiz: While she also trumped him in speed and strength in Goddess Form, she mainly uses her bow, and is not a close combat fighter. Boomstick: In the end, it looks like Ahriman made a Majoka of Madoka. Wiz: Boomstick? Boomstick: Yeah? Wiz: Never do that again. The winner is Ahzek Ahriman. Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015